


"Your brother might die tonight" What kind of call is that to leave anyone?

by Liesadventure



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canon Related, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre 02-16-2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesadventure/pseuds/Liesadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should call Alex and the twins."<br/>So Adrienne does. </p><p>Because I want more mentions of Sonny's brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your brother might die tonight" What kind of call is that to leave anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Adrienne does call all three of them, but I thought it'd be nice to switch point of views and to see Sonny's interaction. Alex, Joey and Victor are mostly how I imagine them to be. So are their friends.  
> Takes place between February 13th and February 16th.

“Are you going to be okay?” Adrienne turned the lock on the front door of the Kiriakis mansion and faced Lucas. “Yes. I think so. Sleep a few hours and then straight back to the hospital.

Lucas took her hand and said with a stern voice “Take care of yourself Adrienne. We don’t want you ending up next to him, do we?”

“Would save me the trip,” she laughed bitter. Lucas eyes went wide. “I’m joking Lucas. Thank you for tonight.”

She took a chance and quickly kissed his cheek. “Anytime,” he said then he turned around back to his car. He had driven her home, because she was apparently in ‘no fit state to drive’.

“Good morning ma’am”

“God, Henderson. You scared me!” She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat a million miles an hour.

Henderson bowed slightly. “My apologies. How is Master Sonny?”

Adrienne’s mind drifted slightly to the day Sonny made Henderson promise never to call him that. A small smile appeared on her face.

“He’s awake, but still in pain. They said he’s going to be fine.”

“Splendid news, ma’am”.

“Justin is on his way home from Dubai. So you won’t be so surprised.” The dropped her handbag at on the small table near the door and took off her coat.

“Will you be needing anything ma’am?” Henderson asked while accepting her coat. “No, thank you. I’ll just head off to bed.” Henderson nodded.

“Goodnight Miss Adrienne. Should you visit Master Sonny in the morning, send him my wishes.”

Adrienne smiled and took the first step on the stairs. “I will, thank you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hello mother.”

“Victor, did I wake you dear?” she asked while biting on her nails out of worry. “No, I wasn’t asleep.”  She heard to noise of bed sheets and then a muffled “it’s my mom.”

“Oh Victor, did I interrupt something?” she asked, mortified.

He chuckled. “No worries mom. We weren’t in the middle of something, if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m sorry either way.”

Victor said something she didn’t understand, probably to the girl in his bed. “Why did you call mom?”

Adrienne’s mood lowered again. “Something has happened sweety.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine. It… it’s your brother.”

“Sonny?”

“Sonny got stabbed tonight. We don’t know why or how it happened. Maggie and Victor found him, it was really touch and go for a while.”

“Mom is he alright? Is he in hospital? In surgery?”

“Kayla and Daniel did the surgery.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. What could I have said “your brother might die tonight”?”

“You should have called…” it was quiet for a while.

“Is he alive?”

“Yes, yes he’s alive. There wasn’t enough of his blood on hand but a donor showed up and saved him life.” She smiled as she remembered Paul’s donation.

“Thank God.”

“He’s resting right now.”

“Was he alone?” “Yes. Will was working at the moment.”

“I’ll give him a call in a few days, let him rest for now.”

Adrienne nodded. “Thank you. He’ll appreciate that.”

Victor said something to his friend that Adrienne couldn’t decipher. “I’ll leave you to it. I just wanted you to hear it from me.”

“Thanks for calling mom. Do Alex and Joey know?”

“I’m calling them right after I hang up here,” she laughed. “Take care Victor.”

“Bye mom.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexander Kiriakis was in Paris for the week. For both business and pleasure. He asked his best friend Sam and his girlfriend to come along with him.

After making business calls the entire morning he sat down on a nice terrace at a little café near the Eiffel tower.

“Enjoy the view?” he asked Laurel. She nodded. “You even been up there?”

“Yes, years ago with my little brother. We came with our parents.”

His pocket started vibrating. He took out his phone and saw “Adrienne” flashing on the screen. He pressed ‘decline’ and turned his phone.

“Well it was beautiful. But then again, I had excellent company.” He gave Laurel a kiss on her cheek. “Sam!” she giggled.

Alex’ phone pinged with message notification. “I’m sorry.”

“Alex, please pick up if you can. It’s important.”

Alex frowned and pressed ‘answer’ when his phone started ringing again. “Sorry it’s my step-mom” he apologized to Sam and Laurel.

“Adrienne what’s up?” he answered.

“Alex, are you home?” she sounded tired. “No I’m in Paris for the week. What’s so urgent?”

He heard her take a breath. “It’s your brother.”

“Sonny?”

He heard her sniffle. “Adrienne, what’s wrong?”

“Sonny’s in hospital.” Alex felt his eyes go wide. “Wh.. what” he stuttered.

“What happened?”

Adrienne was crying now. “He was stabbed in the town square. We’re not sure what happened.”

“Is he alive?”

No answer.

“Adrienne” he yelled and stood up. Sam and Laurel were looking worried.

“He’s alive,” she said quietly, like she was reassuring herself. “He’s alive.”

Alex took a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank God” he fell in his chair again.

“He lost a lot of blood and they were short on his type. We came real close to losing him Alex.” She sniffed. “I know it’s horrible to hear, but I wanted you to hear it from me.”

“Thank you” he said quietly while wiping away tears. He couldn’t remember when he started to cry.

“Go to sleep now Adrienne. You sound exhausted.” She laughed, short but happy. “That’s because I am. I’ll speak to you later Alex.”

“Bye Adrienne.”

Alex pressed ‘end call’ on his phone and took a deep breath. “Everything okay?” asked Laurel with caution. He must look like a mad man. First yelling then crying.

“My brother was stabbed last night.” He said quietly. He bit his lip and pocketed his phone. “He almost didn’t make it.”

Laurel’s mouth opened with pure shock. She quickly got off her boyfriend’s lap and wrapped her arms around Alex. “Oh my God.” She whispered. Alex’ lip began trembling again and before he fully knew it, he was crying again. He pressed his face in the crook of her neck. He felt Sam give his shoulder a squeeze.

“But he’s gonna be okay.” He tried to compose himself. “He’s gonna be okay.”

Alex knew he was reassuring himself more than his friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonny was just waking up when his room phone rang.

“Hello,” he answered.

“You know, you’re already mom and dad’s favorite son. You don’t have to go this far to get attention.”

Sonny grinned as he recognized the voice.

“You know me Joey” he laughed. “Dork”

Joey laughed his barking laugh on the other end of the line. It sounded like he was close by the beach.

“You okay.”

Sonny nodded and said “I will be. I’m feeling a bit better, I’m more frustrated that I can’t remember anything.”

“Don’t overdo yourself” He could feel Joey glaring from across the world. “I only have one little brother.”

Sonny grinned and bit on his nail. “Mom freak you out?” he asked. “Yes! Almost gave me a heart attack. Not to mention that I was the last one she called.”

It was a joke, Sonny knew that. Joking was Joey’s way of dealing with things.

“And how come I’m her favorite?” he asked.

“You’re her only biological son. You’re the only one who’s married and you have a kid. Trust me Jack, she’s your favorite.”

“Whatever you say.”

The door opened and Will popped his head around the corner. “I have a surprise,” he said, but then he realized Sonny was on phone. “Sorry.”

Sonny indicated that he could come in. “Hold on Joey.”

Will entered the room with Arianna on his hip. “She wanted to see her daddy Sonny.” He pulled on Wills sleeve and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Is that Will?” came out of the phone. “Yes. Want to say hi?”

He passed the phone to Will (or as far as the cord would reach) and mouthed “Joey”.

“Hello,” Will answered. Sonny took Arianna from his arms and gave her a kiss. “I have missed you.”

“Yes Joey. I promise I’ll take care of him.” Joey must have said something funny or ridiculous which made Will laugh hard. “Yes! Here’s Sonny again.”

“What did you say?” he asked Joey. “That I was sure he’ll know how to take care of you.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “But I’ll leave you to it. I heard little Miss Horton is with you.”

“Thank you for the call Joe.”

“My pleasure and Sonny…”

“Yes.”

“I’m really glad that you’re okay. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.” Sonny was sure he heard him sniff.

“I love you too Joey.” He disconnected the call and sat a little more upright.

Will was looking at him with a loving look in his eyes. Arianna was trying to reach the tubes hooked in his arms.

“Will.”

“Yes.”

“Promise me we’ll give Arianna a brother someday.”

Will grinned. “A Kiriakis brother?”

“Yes, they are the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will visiting Sonny with Ari is from February 16th. I altered it a bit.


End file.
